Pizza is a popular food which is commonly prepared and sold in pizza restaurants. Many of these pizza restaurants are engaged in preparing and selling the pizzas for delivery to the consumer. As can be appreciated, consumers wish the pizza which they order to be delivered as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, preparing and cooking a pizza can take a fair bit of time. Traditionally, preparing a pizza required the cook to first take a portion of prepared pizza dough and fashion the dough to fit in a flat circular pizza pan. After placing the dough in the pan, the dough was then dressed with pizza toppings as requested by the consumer. The dressed pizza dough was then placed in a heated pizza oven and left until the pizza dough was sufficiently cooked. After cooking, the pizza was removed from the pizza pans and then placed in a delivery box for delivery to the customer. The rate limiting step in the entire process with the cooking of the pizza dough since the fashioning and dressing of the pizza dough generally require little time. Speeding up the cooking of the pizza dough by adjusting the temperature of the oven is generally not advisable since it may lead to uneven cooking of the dough and an inferior finished product. Setting the oven temperature higher usually has the result of overcooking or burning the bottom portion of the pizza dough while leaving the top portion of the dough just below the toppings uncooked. As a result, an improved method of cooking pizza dough which allows for the quicker cooking of the dough without resulting in uneven cooking is desired.